Alexandria City
Alexandria City is a world that lies between the Worlds of Light and Worlds of Darkness. Although similar in some regards like Twilight Town, Alexandria City is notable for its size, being three times bigger than Twilight Town, and has different districts defined by their setting- Namely from daytime, sundown, and nighttime. Based on the cities of the Mist Continent of Final Fantasy IX, Alexandria City instead serves as a mix of a hub for Square character related quests, unlike Traverse Town or Radiant Garden. It is home to many characters who come from Final Fantasy IX, and many of its locations and references come from other Square games of the time. Its main scenario is meant to aim for a more older teen Square centered setting and world, while hybridizing that with late 1990s - mid 2000s Disney Channel and Disney Afternoon inspired stories. Geography Alexandria City is set on long stretch of land, with beaches on its west and east coasts. Within its landmass, are a mix of plains, low lying plateaus, and hills. While there are parks and arboretums, there are very few undeveloped places. Districts Alexandria Alexandria is the namesake central district of the grand city. Set in perpetual afternoon and sunset, Alexandria is home to the city's residential districts and transportation centers, and most notably to its city hall and ancient landmarks, including the famed Castle Alexandria. Relaxed and with a soothing atmosphere, it is much more tranquil and easygoing than its sibling districts, and is home to many of Sora's friends who live in the city. Locations Lindblum Lindblum is the daytime area of Alexandria, located on its west coast. Both a bustling metropolitan business center of all trades and a lush self defined paradise of parks and gardens, Lindblum has something for both adventure and relaxation. Here, it is home to many businesses of trade and importance to the city of Alexandria, and in turn, it is also filled with shopping districts and commercial conveniences. For time away from the high octane city, Lindblum also has many parks thanks to its sunlight. It is also home to the beach neighborhoods of Dollet and Deling, and to many of the upper class residents and their exclusive facilities and schools. Locations Treno Treno is the nighttime area of Alexandria, located on the east coast. Although one would expect this part of town to not see many visitors, it is the most popular part of town due to its more flexibly engaging atmosphere, flourishing many leisurely establishments, from restaurants, arcades, theaters, and lounge bars, and its constant nightlife like setting being inspirational in both its shining star like skyline and tranquil darkness to many aspiring artists. It is in this part of Alexandria City however, that danger is also not too far behind in. Here, the Heartless come to appear in higher frequency, and in obscured, abandoned parts of its neighborhoods, there are many gangs that traverse its rows and engage in crime and violence. From this, Treno is also notoriously known as "The Edge". Locations *LOVELESS Avenue - A place of culture, entertainment, education, and enlightenment. It is often considered a shame to visit Alexandria City and not come to this part of Treno once. **Great Tantalus Theater **Treno Stellazzio Museum of History **The Doctor Tot Observatory and Museum of Astronomy *Dog Street - One of Treno's more polarizing areas. On one hand, it's the most well known part of Treno as its main street and its biggest pedestrian no vehicle roadways, allowing for both open air displays and walkway traffic without heavy congestion. On the other, it's somewhat infamous for being the way in and out to both the good and bad ends of town, and being the site of a lot of street fights as the result. Either way, it's still loved by its citizens. **FATE - Been in business for nearly a decade. Popular as a place that caters to both the youth and adults of the city, and urban legendary as being where a child matures into adulthood on their first step in. Also considered a good pay and experience spot for bouncers and aspiring bodyguards. **Tetra Triad Game Hall **Treno Auction House *Terra Boulevard - Treno's second most popular street, and more polarizing than Dog Street. Busy with traffic, both on foot and in vehicle. Not very friendly unless you have cash, with a lot of high class aimed stores around. **Terra Corporation HQ - Though valued by adults as one of Alexandria City's economic powerhouses and highlights, the corporation that provides the city with a quarter of the majority of employment and financial profit has been the sources of somewhat rather dark rumors as of late. The corporation originated as a trading company, before expanding into major fields of societal development, including medical application, magical studies, transportation, technology, and even military industry. Currently, they are trying to expand into the energy industry. Characters *Zidane Tribal - The local mischief causing but lovable youth and hometown hero of Alexandria City. Strives to become a free spirited entertainer and adventurer, aiming to spread smiles and excitement in the worlds beyond. Majoring under the Tantalus Theater Troupe while attending high school. *Garnet Til Alexandros XVII - The daughter of the queen of town. *Vivi Oriniter - A new kid on the block. Just moved from Twilight Town. *Eiko Carol *Adelbert Steiner - Garnet's loyal (and sometimes overprotective) third ranked Alexandros Family bodyguard and steward. Not too fond of Zidane, and can be somewhat brash, but keeps his position for being street smart and sympathetic to the people, along with his instilled and striving regal demeanor. *Amarant Coral - Alexandros Family's second ranked bodyguard. Quiet and very brusque. Often lets his fists do the talking. *Beatrix - Alexandros Family's first ranked bodyguard, loyal to the Queen of Alexandria City. Former head of Alexandria City's police force. *FATE Crew - The working team behind one of Alexandria City's popular hangouts in Treno. **Boss - The head and bartender of FATE. **Sion Barzhad - A year long tenured bouncer of FATE. Does his job as a welcome addition as he aims to be a master martial artist. **Volt Krueger - The lead veteran and head of FATE's bouncer crew. **Kou Leifou - A new face in the FATE family. Learning the trade with Volt and Sion. **Dominique Cross - FATE's unofficial but popular mascot. Harbors a currently secret unrequited crush on Sion. *Blood Hound Gang **Kuja - Narcissistic and vain youth who is a rising star in both the stage and the ring, but runs Blood Hound's black market and smuggling trade. Seeks Garland's favors. **Mikoto - Kuja's sister. Always calm and levelheaded to the point to seeming cold, but has a good heart deep down. Head of Blood Hound's intel gathering. **Garland - CEO of Alexandria City's Terra Corporation, an innovation enterprise. Funds Blood Hound for the purposes of controlling the underworld as well as the everyday world. Holds many secrets and answers to rumors that persist throughout Alexandria City. **Mugetsu - A crazed, spastic, and blood lusting violent thug of the gang. Runs Blood Hound's strongarming and extortion rackets. **Kaldea Orchid - Smart, cute, and seeming paragon of a young lady. A young prodigy employed in Terra Corporation's biomedical division. Currently in a relationship with Dauragon. **Dauragon C. Mikado - Cool, but cold and cruel. The true head of Blood Hound, and commands its stickup crews and turf enforcers. Has bad blood with Kuja and also seeks to attain Garland's succession to Terra Corp. Keyblades Obtained *Divine Judgement *Dark Decree *Grand Flush *Dog Street Way Category:Worlds Category:Non-Canon Worlds